Western Solaris Sinclair Empire
In The Beginning The Solari Sinclaire Empire is a powerful galaxy wide government that formed from the former Solaris Union Imperium after the Imperium Civil War, however they retained their origin point on the western hemisphere of Solaris Sinclaire so despite having control over the exoplanet as well as jurisdiction in other parts of their galaxy they still go by the name The Western Solaris Sinclaire Empire. Planetary Information The road to glory was not formed in a day, it took decades of conflict to finally take control of the massive cityscape that envelops most of the exoplanet(very similar in size to Kepler7B). Solaris Sinclaire's biome consists of mangroves, marshes, tropical shorelines, and thick rainforests with all sorts of unique native flora and fauna. The native population aside from the Solari Sinclairian human are varying species of reptilian, who see the WSSE as an oppressive regime that lords over them with hostility. The WSSE, however, view the reptilian species as misguided tribals who only see their tribal ways as inferior and underpowered against the technological prowess the WSSE holds. There are three suns, one in the godilocks zone while two are rather distant. The Exo War Solaris Sinclaire has been home to several large scale wars, but no war was like The Exo War between the WSSE and the ECON. The ECON are a virus, in the most literal sense. Native ECONians are made up of a toxic tar substance, so very volatile that even a drop is enough to poison a host organism. Why they choose to rule over thousands of planets, systems, and races is unknown since they have the power to completely eliminate all just from touch alone. That is the great mystery behind the ECON. The Exo War lasted 17 years and left large parts of Solaris Sinclaire battle scarred, hulks of starships and war machines litering once beautiful tropics and rainforests. The fallen have rotted away but their gear and weaponry remain scattered across massive battlefields that can now only host the most inhospitable of species bred for inhospitable environments. The WSSE ended the war with the nuclear bombardment of the last of the ECONian colonies, like the cauterization of an infection they liberated the planet through a baptism of fire and took full control. Post-Exo War In that time since The Exo War one of the two moons that orbits Solaris Sinclaire was terraformed and turned into a massive shipyard for the WSSE navy to service and build their vast naval fleets. They have also taken the fight to other contested planets under the boot of the ECON and have liberated many of them through large scale conflict. Even the vacuum of space has hosted the endless conflicts between the two warring empires. Galaxy Wide Protection The Solari Sinclaire Empire hosts species and races of all kinds, the massive city simply known as The Capital City has grown larger and larger. Alien species of worlds destroyed by the ECON were fostered into Solaris Sinclaire for protection and survival of their very race. The WSSE takes in all they can to preserve them from extinction via the ECON war machine. The vast cultures and lineages of all sorts of species and races in WSSE society is unlike any other, where normally there would be conflict the WSSE ensures that there is peace. = Category:Factions Category:WSSE